Protective pads are useful for protecting a portion of a wearer's body from injury, such as from collisions with an object or contact with another person. Typically, such pads are formed from an outer shell that is formed from a harder material, and an inner shell, which is formed from a softer material. These materials are generally formed and shaped to correspond to that of a particular portion of the body such that their application may provide the desired protection for the body part or portion. For example, a hockey or lacrosse elbow pad would be formed to correspond to the general shape of the human elbow.
However, the weight of the protective pad, and in particular, the weight of the hard outer shell, may fatigue the player unduly.
Consequently, there is a need in the industry for an improved method of manufacturing an outer shell possessing shock-absorbing qualities while also providing weight savings.